The Reason
by Kat097
Summary: Beastboy and Raven have an arguement and she tells him that she hates him. But this is really far from the truth...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. The song is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. Buy it. Buy it now.

**The Reason******

**===============**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things_

_I wish I didn't do_

**===============**

**"Get out! Get out NOW!" Raven screamed. Beastboy fell over backwards. He stared at the dark-cloaked girl. In one hand she held the remains of a broken figurine. Beastboy swallowed.**

**"Lighten up, Rae, it's just a figure!"**

**"Get out, you irritating little IDIOT!" Raven fumed. A glass on the table shattered. **

**===============**

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things_

_To you_

**===============**

**He hadn't meant to break the stupid thing. He'd just gone in to see if Raven wanted to play a videogame. She hadn't been there, so he decided to wait in her room. He'd picked up the figurine and the next thing he knew it lay in pieces on the floor.**

**===============**

_And so I have to say _

_Before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

**===============**

**"Raven, calm down!"**

**"You shouldn't have been in here!" She shouted. Beastboy held up his hands, in a surrendering pose.**

**"I'm sorry, OK?"**

**"You're always sorry! And you keep on doing it anyway. I don't even know why you're still here; you're so useless and clumsy! God, I HATE you!" Raven told him, cloak flying out. **

**===============**

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**===============**

**Beastboy stared at her. She stared back, realising what she'd just said. He didn't speak, but turned and left the room. Raven suddenly realised she wasn't breathing and sighed. She hadn't meant to say that. Hadn't meant to say that at all… She'd just been under so much pressure. She's been finding it harder and harder to control her emotions lately. And she was pretty sure it was because of him… and now her favourite figurine was broken. She'd just snapped.  **

**===============**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with_

_Everyday_

**===============**

**Beastboy walked down the passages of Titans Tower, fuming silently. Starfire turned a corner and bumped into him.**

**"Oh! Many apologies, Beastboy!"**

**"Whatever." He grumbled, pushing past her. She stared after him, confused. He went outside and sat on a rock, kicking stones into the water. Why did he always have to do that? Make her so mad all the time. He didn't want to. In fact he wanted to do the exact opposite. He wanted so much to make her happy. **

**But he couldn't. No matter what he did. It was as if he actually repelled her. **

**===============**

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

**===============**

**Maybe he could change. Change himself. That would make her love him?**

**He realised what he had just thought with surprise. Make her love him? What the… Well, no use denying it, was there? Because he did. He did love her. Didn't know why. Didn't know how. Did you really need a reason to love someone? **

**She WAS the reason**

**===============**

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

**===============**

**Raven sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at the figurine in her hands. She ran her thumb over the sharp, broken edge. Why had she said that? Why? **

**She put the figurine on the bed next to her and put her head into her hands. **

**"I'm such a fool." She muttered. The one person who may possibly have cared for her and she had just told him that she hated him.  She looked at the figurine through the corner of her eye. **

**She had to find him. **

**===============**

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

**===============**

**Beastboy threw another stone into the water, watching the ripples spread out. Suddenly he got the feeling of being watched. He looked up and saw Raven standing a little way off, hood drawn up and cloak pulled around her. She sat down next to him and pulled down the hood.**

**"Hi." She said. He said the same. She bit her lip.**

**"I'm sorry, Beastboy."**

**"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been in your room at all."**

**"Beastboy… I've got something to tell you." He looked at her, green eyes glinting in the moonlight. She swallowed hard.**

**===============**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

**===============**

**"Lately… I've been having trouble controlling my powers. I'm blowing things up all over the place.  I'm not perfect. I sometimes make mistakes like that, but recently it's been happening more and more."**

**"How come?" He asked. She turned to look him straight in the eye.**

**"I think… I think the reason is you."**

**He stared at her. A flush came over her cheeks and she stood up.**

**"Before I go I just want to say sorry again. I don't know why I'm saying this but I might as well. I've been changing. I've been more sociable, happier and just generally a better person. And it's because of you. So thanks…"**

**She walked away.**

**===============**

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you _

**===============**

**Beastboy stared after her. She was walking up towards the tower, hood still down. She put her hand on the door and was about to push it open when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and the next thing she knew Beastboy was kissing her. **

**It was impossible to tell exactly how much time had passed. It could have been forever or no time at all. But as Beastboy pulled away she stared at him. He rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Raven, I-"**

**But he never finished the sentence because she had kissed him. And that drove anything else straight out of his head**

**===============**

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

**===============**

**A few hours later, Raven and Beastboy were sitting back on the rock by the water. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her. He chortled and she looked up.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"Didn't see this coming. Did you?"**

**"Yes." He rolled his eyes.**

**"Yes Miss High-and-Almighty!" Raven poked him in the ribs and he jumped. He laughed again and held her closer. She closed her eyes. **

**"I love you Beastboy."**

**"I love you too. I was an irritating little idiot earlier. Why do you love me now?" She shrugged.**

**"No reason. Just because you're you."**

**======================================================================**

**What do you think? I think it turned out OK. Great song, try to get hold of it!**

**Lotsa luv 'n' huggles**

**Katie**


End file.
